Shaman’s Weird Moments
by keii-hk
Summary: Some moments of weird-ness, R&R onegai!


Shaman's Weird Moments

Keii: Hi! Keii tsumanai... AGAIN! 

Chibi Hao: Yeah, and you wrote a new fic

Keii: How do you know?! O.o 

Chibi Hao: Keii, you're too obvious

Chibi Yoh: Keii no own Mankin ^^;; 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   It was a beautiful sunny day in Funbari. And peaceful too, since it's only 4 in the morn. Tamao Tamamura woke up early today, she want to make a delicious breakfast for the rest. As she brushed her teeth in front of the mirror she noticed something. On her cheek, RED, ROUND thing. "KYAAAA!" she screamed, dropping her toothbrush. This woke the rest up. "Doushite Tamao?" Jun asked. "I'm still sleepy" Ren yawned. "Tamao, you ruined Ren's dream about bikini girls" Horo Horo grinned. "I DID NOT DREAM ABOUT BIKINI GIRLS HORO HORO!" Ren is suddenly wide awake. "Aw, did you dream about body-builder boys then?" Horo Horo teased. "KISAMA! I'M NOT GAY!"  Ren screamed. "But you sleep with tiger plushie" Horo Horo suggested. "What gives you the idea?" Ren asked. "That" Horo Horo pointed to the tiger's plushie in Ren's hand. 

   Ren just realized he has been carrying it all along and blushed. Horo Horo's eye then suddenly turn into stars. "REN! WILL YOU BE MY PLUSHIE!?" Horo Horo asked. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!! NOT THE AUTHORESS WENT INSANE SO SHE MADE HOR HORO DO THIS!!" Ren screamed and ran off, chased by Horo Horo. 

   The rest sweatdropped. "So what's wrong Tamao?" Jun asked. "PIMPLE!" Tamao sobbed. "What's pimple?" Yoh asked, he was wearing his orange (colour), orange (fruit) PJ. "Yoh, go eat a dictionary" Lyserg said. "Okay!" Yoh ran off. "What's the big deal then?" Anna asked coolly. Though Suddenly "AH! LYSERG! I CAN'T SWALLOW THE DICTIONARY!" Yoh cried. "I'll go help him" Lyserg sighed. "I WILL go help him" an oh-so-familiar voice said. "HAO!" they all said in the same time. "Konnichiwa!" Hao grinned. "WHAT are you doing here?" Lyserg asked while glaring at Hao. "Aw Lyserg, I just want to pay a quick visit to my dearest Otouto" Hao said, giving Lyserg a puppy dog pout. "Fine" Lyserg grumbled, he went to help Yoh as Hao tagged along beside him

   Tamao sobbed. "Tamao" Anna said. "Yes Anna-sama?" Tamao asked, still sobbing. "It's red marker" Anna said. "WHA-?" Tamao is surprised. "Oh! Remember?" Jun asked. "Oh!" Tamao said. "THE GODDESS OF THE RED MARKER!" they chorus.

   After that event, everyone realize it's time to go to school. Horo Horo snapped out of the Ren-be-my-plushie mode, unfortunately, when he snapped out, he already chase Ren all the way to somewhere in Russia, and now they're stuck there. "Kisama" Ren cursed after he beat Horo Horo into a living pulp.

"We have a substitute English teacher today" Manta said. "Really? I wonder what kind of person she is" Lyserg said. "Owies... It still hurt after trying to eat dictionary" Yoh moaned. "I don't mean it Yoh" Lyserg apologized again. "My poor Otouto" Hao pats Yoh shoulder. "HAO!?" Manta did an anime fall. "Hello there half koroppo kuru" Hao grinned. "I'M NOT HALF KOROPPO KURU!" Manta said. "He's a whole" Anna rolled her eyes. "NO I'M NOT!" Manta crossed his arms. "Where's Horo Horo and Ren?" Yoh asked. "Somewhere in the world, remember last time they ended up in Saudi Arabia?" Lyserg said. "Oh yeah" Yoh muttered.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mrs. Substitute-English-teacher, please to meet you all, I'll be replacing Mrs. English-teacher while she's home sick" the teacher introduced herself. And then she began talking non-stop. 

AN HOUR LATER

   The bell signaling break time rung, and the teacher is still ranting. Hao decided this is a waste of time and went off somewhere

THREE HOURS LATER

   Bell signaling lunch rang, and guess what? The teacher is still ranting

FOUR HOURS LATER

Bell for school off went off. "Oh, and that's all for today class, see you all tomorrow" Mrs. Substitute-English-teacher said. "I can't believe it, all English and no math" Manta said gloomily as they walked home together. "Most of all no lunch" Yoh felt his stomach growling. "Well the canteen food is horror anyway" Lyserg said. "I agree, but still, I get to sleep in lunch time" Yoh complained. "Yoh-kun! You sleep the whole way through!" Manta pointed out. "Oh, I did?" Yoh asked. "Yes" Anna put her hands in her hip. "And Lyserg, make sure you cook something big and delicious" Anna glared.

"Yo! How was school?" Horo Horo asked. Faust has been trying to cure him. "Terrible" Manta said. "I don't know, I slept all the way through" Yoh grinned. "Where did you both went?" Lyserg asked. "Somewhere in Russia" Ren rolled his eyes. "That's nice" Lyserg sighed. "I don't know what I have done but Ren beat me to a bloody pulp!" Horo Horo looked down on his bandaged hand. "Right..." Ren muttered.

"Hello?" someone said on the door. "I'll go- I mean, Faust, go get the door" Anna commanded. "Yes Anna-san" Faust nodded. A few moments later he returned with the guest, Kanna! "KANNA?!" Everyone else gasped. "Hey! I'm here to bring you some juice!" Kanna said, she's bringing a green-brown juice. "How do we know it's not poisoned?" Anna glared. "I promise it isn't" Kanna said. "Okay then, Lyserg you try it" Anna told Lyserg. "Hey! Why me?" Lyserg complained. "Because I say so" Anna said coolly. "Fine" Lyserg grabbed the juice and drank it. There was silence for a while, for five minutes, for 10 minutes, and then suddenly, Lyserg fainted. "Oops, I think Macchi added something extra like Lizard's eye in here, I'll go fix it" Kanna rushed off. 

"LYSERG IS DEAD!" Yoh ran around hysterically. "Yoh-kun, don't worry, Lyserg-kun is still alive" Faust said. Yoh sighed in relief. "I thought he died of lizard's eye! I mean I thought Lyserg is allergic to them" Yoh said. "I DO NOT!" Lyserg jumped up. "See, he's alright" Faust said. "FAUST SUGOI!" Yoh, Horo Horo and Manta clapped. "I'm going to get some milk" Ren walked to the kitchen. 

"ARGH! THIS IS NOT MILK!" Ren screamed a few moments later, the gang followed up. "Well Ren, it is, only it expires 100 years ago" Jun said, pointing at the expiry date on the bottle cap. "Alright, who went shopping last time?" Ren glared around the room. "You" everyone else said. "THAT CAN'T BE!" Ren flushed red. "It is true Ren" Anna said. 

"Someone wet their futon last night" Jun informed. "Who wet the futon? Woof! Woof! Woof!" Chocolove joked. Then a thunder shocked him. "Moral, never tell stupid jokes when it's raining" a Greek man who suddenly appeared from nowhere said. "It's not raining, and who might you be?" Lyserg said. Suddenly, it rains. "Now it is, I am AESOP-DESCENDANT!" the man made a superhero pose while corny super hero music plays, the man suddenly disappeared. "Okay, that man is weird" Ren crossed his arms. "Somebody take down the futon" Anna said. "Yoh no go near stinky things" Yoh shook his head violently. "Well now you go near stinky things, GO TAKE THAT FUTON IN!" Anna kicked Yoh out. 

Yoh sobbed as he took down the futon. "Okay, so who wet the futon?" Anna glared. "REN!" Horo Horo suggested. "Want me to beat you up again?" Ren flushed. "No!" Horo Horo shook his head. "Then shut up" Ren said. Horo Horo muttered something about his beautiful face. "I think, Lyserg wets the bed" Anna said. "HEY! I didn't" Lyserg objected. "Well I say you do so you're in charge of cleaning the futon" Anna said. Yoh bring the futon in and sat between Anna and Manta. "Poor Lyserg" Manta said. "Manta you go help him, NOW!" Anna kicked Manta to where Lyserg was cleaning. "I'm gonna BUY some milk" Ren said. Suddenly stars appeared in Horo Horo's eyes. "REN! WILL YOU BE MY PLUSHIE?!" Horo Horo chase after Ren. "ARGH! NOT AGAIN!" Ren screamed while being chased. 

A/N

Keii: So how was it?

Chibi Hao: The usual, weird

Keii: Seen Keii write anything normal?

Chibi Yoh: Um, no

Keii: hehe

Chibi Hao: Well, at least I don't have to suffer to much in this one

Chibi Yoh: Review onegai


End file.
